I'm a God of Death, and I need help
by lalunaticscribe
Summary: ‘I’m a god of death.’he said. I decided to skip the cool, suave adult part that was me and freaked. What the hell.


Bleach X Dresden Files; An idea so weird, funny, yet practical to put in words so as to laugh at it sometime in the future. I wonder how a wizard feels when he receives a job from a kid who just beat a monster up with his bare hands would feel.

Set after Small Favor; I haven't read Turn Coat yet. This is the Book 'Verse, I can't watch the series as I live outside the US coast.

_**If you're going through hell, keep going.**_

* * *

Given my already weird capacity for the world o0f the supernaturally weird and wonderful, you'd think I'd seen it all already.

So, when there was this hugely truck-like er, vaguely humanoid turquoise monster [I say this to be fair, it's really more of a turquoise] wearing a bone-like mask stepped on my car, just as I had stepped out of the Blue Beetle outside McAnally's, you can definitely say that I was not surprised, and already had by Dirty Harry Magnum .44 out and ready, along with my blasting rod and staff.

Yeah right. Surprise soon gave out to anger; the Blue Beetle might be rather old, worn out and so on, the doors, engine hood and roof might not match, I never actually got around the interior replacing after fungus demons ate it out, and I don't have the cash to paint it, but like the ugly wax model I call my left hand, it was mine, dammit.

The night had a lot of things to go bump with. However, you'd be hard pressed to find something attacking in broad daylight.

Funnily, no one was screaming yet at the sight of this monster, more proof that this sucker could only be seen by me. The creature turned towards me, hate flashing in the little eyes behind that huge mask as it started towards me, its big teeth smiling.

The adrenaline –and perhaps a bit of offence as being treated like Red Riding Hood- running through my system, I pulled on the magic of the three rings in had on the fingers of my right hand and released the whole lot of kinetic energy stored inside it, enough to flip a car fifty feet up, towards the creature.

The thing shrugged it off. It shrugged it off like a little gust of wind, and came towering over me at a speed I would hardly have believed possible, ready to turn me into part of the asphalt as it raised its arm.

Midway down, the whole damn thing was cut off. Just nicely, I brought up my blasting rod and yelled '_Fuego_!'

A gout of fire instantly doused the creature, who let out a horrible scream that sounded like an amalgation of echoing human screams and animal howls, causing my hair to stand on end. Another slash appeared through the creature's mask, splitting it's head. It collapsed on the Blue Beetle, of all things, and actually disintegrated before my eyes, the particles fading off into the wind.

I turned to look right- and down- at my saviour. He looked about twelve or thirteen, with purely snow white hair and bright teal eyes, pupils round as a human's, but I wasn't fooled. He wore a black kimono under a white jacket of some sort with black patterns on the hem. The kid would have kind of looked cute in a Japanese way if not for that my senses registering power on a whole new level from this kid. Plus, let us not forget the pretty long katana dripping with dark red blood he was holding.

'Who are you?' I interrogated, feeling pretty sure that there was fear in my voice, which kinda ruined the purpose.

'Are you the wizard?' the kid asked in perfect English, holding out a page ripped from the phone directory, with my advertisement on it:

**Harry Dresden- Wizard  
Lost items found. Paranormal Investigations.  
Consulting. Advice. Reasonable Rates.  
No Love Potions, Endless Purses, or  
Other Entertainment.**

W for Wizards, because I'm worth it; Yeah right; if anyone's looking for me, I only know it's trouble. 'Harry Dresden, professional wizard.' I told him.

''It's surprising that you can see me. I want to give you a job.' The boy said.

'Consulting? Finding?' I asked, hardly pausing to ponder about the value of accepting money for using my magical abilities, like I would have in the past. Phenomenal cosmic powers be damned, I had a lease, groceries, and two pets to feed. Mouse needed more food already.

'Appointment; it's not safe to talk in the open, and we need to negotiate your fee anyway.' The boy replied.

'Right…' I said, drawing the word out. 'Follow me in.' I continued, motioning towards McAnally's. He nodded sagely back, frowning.

* * *

As I walked through the door, I reflected on the odds of how many meetings like this had gone on in pubs. True, normally I'd think twice about letting minors anywhere near alcohol, but judging from the fact that the kid talked pretty mature, I'd say that he was one of the Winter Sidhe, sent by Mab, Maeve, or even my godmother. He certainly looked the part.

Plus, I noticed that his attire had changed from kimono to normal clothing. 'Where'd the clothes go?'

'Artificial body; sort of like an empty corpse.' He answered. I refused to hear anything more. Not Sidhe then.

McAnally's was often frequented by the supernatural fraternity in Chicago. Having been declared a neutral ground, according to the Unseelie Accords, sort of like the Geneva Convention of the supernatural world, it was a place to eat, knowing that fights would be taken outside. Still, eating there usually meant running into a couple of nasties.

I always sat in a booth, with my back to a smoke-stained wall.

The kid slid into a seat across me. Now I knew he didn't look Sidhe; nothing froze when he walked in. No dead aura, anyway. Mac, the bartender there, nodded in my direction, raising his brows at the kid.

'I know, Mac. Lemonade for two,' I said. Mac wasn't big on talking, but there was something in his expression that sort of recognised the kid. 'And steak.'

He grunted, nodding as he shuffled back.

'Now, let's start. First, your name, and who are you?' I said.

'Very well then, Mister Dresden,' he said. That was pretty grown up. How disconcerting; my own apprentice couldn't talk like that to save her life.

'My name is Hitsugaya.' Smart, he knew that full name contain power, and a wizard like me could probably use it to target him for a spell. I nodded, like I was talking to a kid.

'I'm a god of death.'

I decided to skip the cool, suave adult part that was me and freaked. What the hell.

* * *

A god of death. Was sitting across me. Right now. I was listening to a god of death. Talking to a god of death.

And he had a job for me.

And I thought I already had enough skirmishes with that.

And a Valkyrie worked for Marcone. No, really.

'Huh…' I sighed. Someone up there is screwing with my life again.

'Perhaps I should have been more specific.' Hitsugaya proceeded to say. A Japanese god of death. Meaning not mine. 'I am a Shinigami, an entity who is supposed to guide the souls from this world to the next, and purify the fallen souls who have lost their way, like the ones who had attacked you just now.

'Normally, my work is in Japan, but due to unseen circumstances, these souls have strayed over to your city in search for powerful souls to eat.' The kid continued. 'They followed a very powerful individual from Japan to this city, and are currently running rampant, searching for him. Doubtlessly, in their search, several people's lives will be at stake.'

Holy shit; and I thought the war between the White Council and Red Court of vampires was bad enough. 'So why didn't you people find him?'

'Chicago has a lot of residual energy, possibly due to several events of a magical nature.' Hitsugaya answered my question. 'The waffle blocked us out.'

'And so you turned to the only wizard in the phone book.' I finished for him, getting up to walk over to the bar and get my order. Setting lemonade before the kid, I downed half of liquid summer heaven down my throat. It gets hot when you run around in a leather duster.

'So who am I supposed to find?' I asked, setting the plate aside first. Business first, lunch later.

Hitsugaya slid an envelope across. I opened it and upended the contents to reveal a photo, several Ben Franklins and a lock of hair. 'Ichigo Kurosaki.' Hitsugaya said, pointing to the frowning teenager, with a shock of orange hair and scowling expressions on his face, but generally could be considered grown already.

'My number's written behind.' Hitsugaya said, getting up and ready to leave. 'Inside is your pay, ten grand in total. I do hope that's enough.'

'I never said that I'll take the job.' I interjected.

'People will die if you don't, just like people will die if I don't go now, Mister Dresden.' The kid said, laying an additional ten on the counter on his way out. Speaking behind, he said, 'I'll take my own part,' before leaving.

Mac nodded at him, turning to stare at me. I knew he overheard our conversations.

The steaks didn't seem so good anymore.

* * *

'A Shinigami?' Bob the Skull asked after I ate and caught a cab back to the home I call my bachelor pad, into the sub-basement I call my laboratory. What, you thought the Blue Beetle could somehow magically repair itself? If it did, I wouldn't be driving it.

Bob the Skull wasn't actually a talking skull; the skull was actually the air spirit of intellect inside the vessel that served to hold my lab assistant. Still, it was easier to call it 'Bob the Skull.

'You got involved with the freaking Shinigami?' the skull was saying, its eyes burning bright orange. 'Harry, how on earth did that happen?'

'He's a client, Bob.' I said wearily. 'He paid ten grand to find a kid.'

'What's the kid client's name, Harry?' Bob demanded.

'Hitsugaya.' I said dully, wondering what the heck had I got myself into.

'Great, so one of the thirteen most powerful gods of death is in Chicago, and he called you to find a teenager.' Bob snorted. 'So what are you gonna do now?'

'Find the kid. Firstly, why on earth would Hitsugaya want to find this kid?' I asked, holding the photo up. 'He's a mere human, no matter how you look at him. Surely the Shinigami can find him without a problem.' I added, grabbing my nearby notebook and a pen off Molly's desk. My apprentice has better stationary than me, that's so unfair.

'I don't know,' Bob said scathingly, 'Maybe it's something to do with the kid being a death god?'

My pen broke in my hand. 'You're serious?'

'Hell, yes. Last year, a single kid somehow gained powers and managed to defeat a Grand Fisher. It's one of the monsters you met.' Bob added before I could ask. 'Apparently, now the kid's on par with the thirteen greatest of them.'

'There are thirteen people like Hitsugaya?' I all but yelled, ignoring that part. Holy shit, one of them was already on par with the Archive, I suppose. If there are thirteen of them? I don't even want to know.

'Harry, Harry, Hitsugaya is the youngest of them. He's peanuts compared to some others.' Bob chided. 'One of them can already be considered on par with Mab and Titania. Combined.'

I laid back, my head spinning as I calculated that much power. Hell's bells. And I thought I was on the critical list already.

'Now, then, I'd advise you to track the kid fast.' Bob continued. 'Then lie low for a while…' his voice trailed off as the orange lights reduced to two pinpricks, voice stuck in a gasp. 'Too late.'

I turned around to see one of those Japanese double doors behind me, suddenly as thought it had just appeared out of thin air, open, and my client stepping out.

As the doors vanished, he eyed me, all four foot three of him radiating an icy power that not even my godmother could achieve. 'Mister Dresden, have you found him yet?'

Before I could voice my answer, my apprentice, Molly Carpenter, came in. 'Hi, Harry, I dropped in to…' whatever her purpose was, it was forgotten as she spotted my visitor. 'It's never boring around here, is it?'

'Yeah,' I sighed, as Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. 'It never is.'

* * *

'Okay, I got a lock on the kid.' I announced two hours later to the two kids in my living room, sitting there looking bored while chatting. About what, I don't know, I'm a hidebound dinosaur. Mouse was sitting pretty close to Hitsugaya, while the latter absently scratched behind his ears. Mister, my cat, was giving him a wide berth, as if somehow the cat was smarter than me. It probably was.

'Great, so where is he?' Hitsugaya said, getting up.

I held up a compass. 'That's where we're going to find out.'

* * *

The compass took me straight into a bloodbath. It was a literal horror convention at a side alley near my house. Monsters were all getting chopped to pieces. And all by one teenager.

'Hell's bells.' I swore as I stepped near the kid. He was dressed in a plain black kimono, and holding this big-ass cleaver, that I swear was his whole body length. How strong was this kid? Forget physically, even his aura reeked of insane power. 'Ichigo Kurosaki?' I said.

'That's me. Who are you?' he asked, turning in my direction. Then, he apparently noted Hitsugaya's presence. 'Toushirou?'

Hitsugaya began yelling to him in Japanese, something about Hollows, I think, I can't understand Latin, much less Japanese. Either way, it ended up with Hitsugaya summoning a gate and kicking the poor bastard through it.

Sometimes after, I'd look back at that scene and wonder why on earth the alley froze. Then I'd decide that I really should have charged more for it.

* * *

_**You can't run away from trouble. There ain't no place that far. **_

_**My first attempt at Dresden. Hope its okay!!**_


End file.
